Computer based systems that analyze social media trends, user posts, and online content can be used to measure a variety of metrics. Social listening analytics techniques can be used to monitor and analyze social media activity. For example, a broad listening methodology may track various statistics, such as a current view count for content on a website, the number of replies to a user post, the number of reposts a message, or the like. The data accumulated from social media websites is voluminous and presents unique challenges to presenting it in a meaningful way to a client or user.